


Hikki: A Sister's Redemption

by SinisterMagik



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hikki instead of Omori, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swapped Protagonist, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterMagik/pseuds/SinisterMagik
Summary: It's been 4 years since Mari's little brother died from the accident. Getting a break from her studies, she returns home along with her counterpart, Hikki.She hopes to see her old friends and try to reconnect with them again. But, something is amiss around the group. And why is Hikki starting to act strange all of a sudden?(An alternate story where Mari is the protagonist. Hikki is the name of her counterpart.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Hikki: A Sister's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll be updating this as I've gotten busy with my studies. Hopefully I get to finish the next chapter within this week.

Droplets of water pours down on Mari's body as she showers herself in the bathroom. As she cleans her body, she reminiscence of the days before the incident begun.

It's been years since Mari's little brother died from the accident. Sunny accidentally fell down the stairs and died soon after. Her group of friends was shocked at this revelation and was soon disbanded after some time. She moved out of her hometown and started studying, ignoring the pain dwelling in her chest. She doesn't really know what to do with her life anymore.

Looking back at it now, she regrets arguing with Sunny as she remembers how scared her brother was. She winces as her brain stops all of a sudden. She doesn't really remember what she was arguing to Sunny was about, but she wants to know what it was.

Grimacing at this, she push her thoughts aside and turn off the shower. Drying herself, she wore her clothes lazily with content on her face. She really lost all her brightness than she would've thought she would.

She was getting ready to return back to her hometown, a place she no longer remember much with the trauma that brought along with her.

"Well, time to go back home, I guess."

* * *

**Welcome to White Space.**

**You've been living here for as long as you remember.**

"Ngh... What time is it?" Hikki opened her eyes as she gets up from the ground. She looked around in confusion, thinking if she forgot something.

"... Eh, I'll probably remember it later." With nothing better to do, she boots up the laptop on the ground as she searches for something to watch. She forms a grin in her face. Cat videos.

She was about to go and watch the video when she suddenly heard a crash coming nearby. "..."

Her happy mood slowly disappearing, she gets up and took a careful step towards the direction of the noise. She ignores the black figure following behind her, reminding her about IT.

Shaking her head off, she hurries to the noise and finds an object she wasn't expecting in the ground. A colorful piano that looks light enough to be carried around.

She beams in happiness and immediately took the piano off the ground.

(Hikki got a Colorful Piano! Nostalgia fills your mind.)

"Where did this come from?! I really wanted to have a piano!" Getting excited to herself, she turns around and—

...

Oh. She forgot. SOMETHING is still nearby. How could she have forgotten.

_CRACK_

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Mari screams and gets up in fear as the passengers nearby looked at her in surprise.

She suddenly remembers where she is. She's riding a bus on her way to her hometown.

"S-Sorry! Just had a nightmare!" She shouts around the bus, making the passengers calm down and go along their way doing their own thing.

Mari grimaced as she try to remember her dream. "I didn't expect SOMETHING to arrived in my mindscape earlier than I expected. Looks like I'm still scared at facing Sunny, huh?"

She was glad that she was getting the therapy she needed after what had happened to Sunny. But that doesn't mean all her fears will disappear no matter how many sessions she attends.

Her counterpart, Hikki, used to be as empty of a shell when she first appeared. After spending time with her, Hikki started opening up to the world as the memories of SOMETHING fades into nothing.

But there is still something wrong with Hikki, something more sinister hiding beneath her facade. She doesn't know what it is, or why she's still scared to face her counterpart, but she knows that she had to fix this soon. She doesn't want to be distrustful of the girl and reconsiders the idea. Maybe going back to her home was actually a good idea in a way? Maybe it'll fix the problems that she has with herself. Yeah, she just had to stay optimistic!

"We have arrived to our destination."

* * *

Summer Break  
Days Left: 2 Weeks

* * *

Character Infos:

Mari - The protagonist of the story. She decided to return to her hometown in order to try and redeem herself for Sunny and her friends.

Hikki - A girl who used to be silent around the group. Likes toying with her best friend and will try to make everyone smile.

Sunny - A boy who died from an accident. Fell of a set of stairs. His death may have something more than what it's surface has shown to the world.

SOMETHING - A manifestation of Mari and Hikki's fear. The figure is vaguely similar to a wet rug. Nobody can run away from it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will basically go in a different direction than Omori does. Mari will have a harder time dealing with her fears as no one was by her side to fight it.
> 
> The reason as to why the parents aren't moving out of town is because they don't have a reason to do so when Mari is already out of her hometown.
> 
> Also, something different happened to the group since the accident. Don't expect the characters to stay the same as the canon timeline.
> 
> (Btw, you can copy this idea of mine! I would actually appreciate it if I can leave this to someoen else's hand while I finish my studies.)


End file.
